


SCP: Happy New Year

by Nikkoleon



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Drabble, New Year's Eve, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkoleon/pseuds/Nikkoleon
Summary: The end of the year is drawing to a close and there's always something to celebrate, even if small.





	SCP: Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was just a short, two-hour drabble I did for New Year's of my two doctor OCs. Nothing special, just for fun. Happy New Years.

****8:00 PM December 31** ** ** **st** **

     The foundation, regardless of the hour, day, or season was hustling with busied junior researchers, socializing seniors, armed security, and of course, Dr. Guy. A black sheep among the rest of the staff, he walked alone as he passed through the chattering of his co-workers. Emerald colored eyes were locked forward as he tunnel visioned his path. Once he reached his office, the level three researcher pushed his way into the room before leaning hard against the metal automatic doors. A sigh escaped his lips as he allowed a hand to brush through unkempt hair. Guy let his eyelids rest for a few moments as the day’s thoughts flowed through his mind like a fast current in a stream.

     A rapid knock sounded, pulling him back into his office. The man grumbled as he opened the door, his assistant standing before him in his usual formal stance. Dr. Doctuur. He was about the only face that the irritated researcher cared to see. His features softened, only if a little at the sight of the muted man before him. A whiteboard was held in view with the words ‘Happy New Year’s Eve’ delicately written on it.

     “Happy New Year’s Eve to you too, Doctuur.” Guy stepped to the side as he allowed his partner to enter into the office. Doctuur couldn’t speak, that was something Guy and everyone else was very aware of. However, everything about the man was silent. Doctuur demonstrated this as he took to entering the room. His footsteps were silent along with his motions as he erased the words off of his trusty whiteboard. The only thing that seemed to actually make any sounds were the squeaking of the black dry-erase marker sweeping across his only means of communication.

     ‘Another year is drawing to a close. Are you celebrating?’ The words reflected off of Guy’s glasses as he read, replying with a slight shake of his head.

     “No. I never celebrate it. No reason.” Doctuur watched as the older man took a seat at his desk, pushing building paperwork to the side so his fingers could type among the keys on his laptop. “To me, it’s just another day. I drink all the time on my own, so the parties don’t even entice me.”

     A frown crossed the others face as he listened, erasing old words and adding new ones to the board. ‘There’s no reason not to celebrate’. Guy replied with a shrug as he continued with his computer work. The two sat in silence for a few moments before the squeaks of the marker began once again. As soon as it grew silent again, the older man’s eyes moved towards the displayed board. ‘Can you meet me in my room later at 11?’ Doctuur patiently waited as Guy sighed, but nodded.

     “Fine. I have some work to do until then, but I’ll try to be there.”

 

****11: 15 PM December 31** ** ** **st** **

     Doctuur rummaged through his fridge, a mass of leftovers, soft drinks, alcohol, and things that most likely needed to be cleaned out. His eyes narrowed as they searched, a hand scratching at the back of his neck. The researcher jumped at the three solid knocks on his door. He whipped around, but knew exactly who the heavy knocks belonged to. A thin smile crossed his face as he made his way over to the door, grabbing and tucking his whiteboard under his arm. Sure enough, Guy was standing there, glancing down the hall before quickly readjusting his glance towards his assistant.

     “Er, sorry I’m late…some paperwork I had took a little longer than expected so…Well, I’m here, that’s what matters.” A faint smile broke across Doctuur’s face as he gestured for the man to enter, shutting the door behind his guest afterward. It was always odd seeing Guy outside of his usual lab apparel, but the white sweater and blue jeans seemed to suit him almost more than a lab coat and button up. The casual outfit worked as an opposite to Doctuur’s black sweater and gray sweatpants. He scribbled upon the smooth surface of his whiteboard and hoisted it for Guy to see.

     ‘I have some chips, soda, your usual beverage, and some leftover chicken wings and pizza. Let’s just unwind and watch the ball drop. Please?’

     Guy studied the the words carefully before his eyes met with the golden-brown of Doctuur’s. A smirk crossed his lips as he pushed his hand through his hair.

     “Yeah? Then let’s celebrate.”

 

****12:00 AM January 1** ** ** **st** **

     Together on the couch with chicken, pizza crust, soda cans, and glass bottles keeping the researchers' company. Across the foundation, ‘Happy New Year’ was collectively shouted as tvs, phones, and computers displayed the drop of the ball, confetti, kissing couples, and first glimpses into the fresh, new year. For the first time, Dr. Guy felt that he had a reason to celebrate. He couldn’t grasp the feeling fully, but it didn’t matter to him or his silently laughing companion. What did matter, is that it was just an enjoyable moment with no anomalies, no work, no worries, and no reason not to celebrate.

 

****Happy New Year** **

****2019** **


End file.
